The Ten Song Experiment: Darcy's Letter
by x19x
Summary: A challenge my friend set me last night, so here it is. My first attempt, so please read and review!


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction despite being here since June. This is a challenge my friend sent me whilst we really should have been doing a politics assignment last night… Hope you like it but it is quite rough and ready and I shall leave the terms of the challenge at the bottom, should anyone else wish to try it!**

x-x-x

I saw the storm set in your eyes as thoroughly rebuked by addressed earlier so please do not be alarmed or expectant to so the renewal of them within this letter.

My hands were tied with concern to Bingly and your sister; I have seen so many women lead him on in attempts to become his wife whilst concealing their true feelings which would have shown on love for his fortune. I must apologise however for not correctly interpreting your sisters position to be almost the exact opposite, although your mother did help in the disguise.

The matter of George Wickham is however an area in which I can defend myself. He believes in partying around the clock, disregarding everyone else as long as his own needs are met. It was not until university however that I discovered him to be a habitual drunk and womaniser, he always created a scene and wrote the gospel of giving up and actually refused the living that I offered him in my parish, believing himself to be the leading man. he then went to find what kind of employment would pay him whilst turning a blind eye to his dalliances and discovered that her Majesties uniform would be his mirror, his sword, his shield. All things dull and nasty Wickham became and yet somehow disguised himself by playing out a pitiful tune when required.

I realise that I have been too proud in recent years but due to you have now realised that without love my castle is built upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand. I never received an honest word 'when I ruled the world', and for your honesty I thank you for even in Meryton I started to not believe what I had become after I rashly spoke out and insulted you before we had even been introduced. I humbly apologise for any offence that I may have caused you, for since I have returned to Rosings I have discovered I am not the only one to have, difficult, family members.

I have also not related to you what he did to my younger sister Georgiana, I could not believe what my little sister had done, fortunately she had confessed all to me. I had been away for so long that I had not noticed her plans to elope with that scoundrel Wickham. His only incentive could have been her/my inheritance, but after paying him off once more, and other actions which I shall not relate to a lady such as your self.

I am sorry for being able to give you only words not actions but I hope I have improved myself in your esteemed opinion,

Yours, Fitzwilliam Darcy.

x-x-x

When Elizabeth had finished reading she felt an urge inside her to go apologise immediately now that all of Darcy's reasons had been laid before her and yet she still could not yet fully put behind her the slight of her dearest sisters honour. What where these conflicted feelings, who was the real Darcy? One minute he was the perfect image of a gentlemen and then at others… and she could not actually like the proud Mr. Darcy could she? … looking back Elizabeth wondered if all of their conflicts and arguments had merely been Darcy trying to engage her in conversation the whole time, after all a kiss with a fist was better than none.

Elizabeth wondered that if Mr. Darcy's letter had laid out in so clear a detail the defence he should have made after her accusations during yesterdays passionate proposal should she return to the Hunsford vicarage directly and write a letter t o be sent to Rosings that afternoon.

x-x-x

Mr Darcy,

I hope that you do not mind that I have put down in words my response to your previous letter. I appreciate that you have listened to my previous criticisms but I feel I must apologise for them, I clearly did not understand the full circumstance, and however you do have to learn from your mother or otherwise spend your life biting your own neck. It was both your fault and mine, but it was your heart on the line, we really messed* it up this time, did we not my dear.

I hope that we can meet up again soon and continue this conversation as I am running out of time; you may thank Mumford and his sons for that,

Yours Elizabeth Bennet.

x-x-x

Songs I used in order:

With or without you-U2

Rock around the clock-

This ain't a scene-fall out boy

Viva la Vida-Coldplay

All things dull and ugly-Monty Python

White Wedding-Billy Idol

Little less conversation-Elvis Presley

Kiss with a fist-florence and the machine

Your Song-Elton John

Little Lion Man-Mompford and Sons

x-x-x

**A/N: Thankyou for reading this, anyway onto the rules. Put your music onto random and start wtiting as the first song comes on trying to relate it to the music and incorperationg the lyrics if at all possible. NO SKIPPING! (unless it's an instrumental) good luck.**

**Please Review**


End file.
